


感情滥用

by chiwuanchuan



Series: 半壁 [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Transgender
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 但是她能够完全确定的是，刚才他表现出来漂亮的模样，如果有人真的想要一只同样的小狗，她绝对不会松手。
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, 玟辰玟
Series: 半壁 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195307
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	感情滥用

**Author's Note:**

> 辰玟辰/4是女的7是男的/有互攻/有命令调教情节/很不健全/请确保得知本series是一个玟中心的半（办公室）壁（碧池）无脑爽文，存在非单一情感肉体关系

黄铉辰这女的，大概是自己见过最像疯子的人了。

金昇玟这么想着，被对方推在会议间的皮沙发上，皱着眉头接住对方混着口红味道的吻，他的上衣被黄铉辰用手很急迫地撩开，大半个光裸的背粘在沙发坐垫上。

黄铉辰穿着丝袜的大腿夹在他腰上控制不住地打滑，金昇玟忙着扯她衬衣胸前的扣子，分不出来一只手帮她扶住坐不稳的腰。她又一次失去重心，整个胸部贴着金昇玟上半身的时候在心里暗自抱怨着对方不照顾自己，小臂支撑着自己坐起来，被金昇玟看见她脸上晕开的口红，忍笑的表情被黄铉辰看见，她装作恶狠狠的样子，咬紧牙齿伸出手捧住金昇玟软乎乎的脸，威胁道：“笑什么，你也一个样。”伸出做了紫色美甲的大拇指把金昇玟人中和嘴角处沾上的红色痕迹擦干净，又从一边放着的随身包里找出湿巾把自己的口红卸掉，这才背靠着沙发扶手，对着金昇玟大张着双腿，慢条斯理地解开丝袜的吊带。

隔了一个周末梁精寅还是没有来上班，金昇玟是找黄铉辰交人事工单来的，这两天刚好财年末，除了正常的一些事务黄铉辰还得和其他同事谈晋升和提薪，就整天提着包到处借公司里面的会议室，一呆就是一整天。

金昇玟和梁精寅的事情，她多少听到过一些风声，毕竟他们的这一圈人来往得密切，收集情报比想象中轻松得多，他先是听韩知城讲过，又在约徐彰彬的时候听他说了一些，很容易就能够组织出一个大概的故事。

这很不像对方，黄铉辰这么觉得，毕竟金昇玟在他们的圈子里和所有人都一样的亲密和疏离，控制出绝妙的距离感，简单来说就是和所有人的关系都那样，但如果要把新出现的这个梁精寅算在内，那他可能属于那个特殊。圈子这个用词或许会显得他们几个人之间的关系复杂，事实上也没有什么可狡辩的，的确是这样，比起这个，如果强硬地坚持只是肉体关系，更难叫人相信。

黄铉辰并非否认特殊的不好，毕竟在这些人里面，她也有自己的偏向，只不过他们都无数次地使用各种方式确认出金昇玟不会出现偏向，梁精寅的存在就叫人在意。

她暂且把这个现象的原因找到金昇玟的责任心上，对于其他人来说，他们对金昇玟都相当于门后的那个人，而同梁精寅的相处中，金昇玟如果要接受，就必须要成为开门的那个人，或许对于自己来说这不是一件很难的事，毕竟真正给金昇玟开门的另有别人，而对于格外在意别人看法的金昇玟，如何将这一切坦白，是道很难越过的槛。

两边的黑色长筒袜都被黄铉辰褪到了脚腕处，吊带环在大腿两侧旁垂着，金昇玟伸出手抚摸黄铉辰极瘦的膝盖，线条非常锋利，在办公室吹久了空调握在手里微微泛凉。视线中能够观察到黄铉辰肉色蕾丝边的内裤，勒着对方稍微有些肉感的大腿根，小腹前面不知道怎么，或许因为布料的堆积，显得鼓鼓囊囊的。

黄铉辰把衣服弄得乱了一些，这行为似乎给予她一些象征性含义，于是更加得心应手地取悦起金昇玟来，他一早硬了，分身在小腹处顶着西装裤布料。黄铉辰原本坐在金昇玟的腰上，稍微用力下半身就抵在两腿间撑出的小帐篷上。

金昇玟低低地喘叹出声，质感类似混入砂糖的面团，有些叛逆地包裹住手上的皮肤。重新向金昇玟索吻，这次没有口红的生涩感，舌头灵活地从微张的齿间钻进去，湿乎乎地缠住对方的舌头。黄铉辰一边亲一边把自己的乳房往金昇玟手里蹭，对方没反应过来，她就不耐烦地捞着对方的手腕抚上来。

“金昇玟，帮我揉一下好吗？”

黄铉辰没好气地说，金昇玟忙不迭地道歉，说在会议室里有些别扭，这才把面前挡着自己视线的前扣式内衣解开，柔软的两团挤着他的手，他手指才捏住已经硬起来的乳头，黄铉辰就又高兴地又要亲。

金昇玟的眼睛还没有完全闭上，黄铉辰的脸无限地在自己脑海呈现出的图像里放大，直到自己只看得清微微颤抖的睫毛。

只有会议室一直运作的换气扇一直嗡嗡地响，混着两个人湿吻的水声，金昇玟很久没有和黄铉辰做，感觉一会儿很快就能到达高潮的临界点，还在期待的情绪中，听见支起身的黄铉辰喘着气凑在他的耳边：“怎么办昇玟啊，我生理期还没有结束呢。”

金昇玟的动作短暂地僵住，听见黄铉辰得逞的笑声：“怎么？不信吗？”

“你明明不是这几天，按照周期不是应该过去了一周吗？”

黄铉辰严重闪过很短暂的金昇玟察觉不出的高兴，又说：“哪有那么准的，我这次提前了，”说着就要金昇玟验证似的让他摸自己的私处，“你看，棉条的线还在外面呢。”

金昇玟脸上的表情显然堂皇了，对方突然的举措让他变得不知所措，推开也不是，又不知道该怎么继续，就保持着姿势，等到黄铉辰握住他的手往泛着潮热气的两腿间伸才想要不安地往回缩手，着急的时候喊姐姐：“铉辰姐，这不好吧……”

他显然晚了一步，但结果也没有预想中的那样，显然那触感不是他想象中的那东西，黄铉辰塞到他手里的触感很熟悉，不是什么棉条，是跳蛋的线。

“不好吗？”黄铉辰又笑了，金昇玟这才意识到今天自从自己一进到这个会议室里来对方就是想逮住他玩性爱游戏，而现在他就算觉得委屈也没有办法做到在对方面前表现出不悦。

金昇玟没说话，伸手拉扯住黄铉辰递给他的线，就在黄铉辰现在的姿势下往外扯。他不用观察黄铉辰的表现也知道是跳蛋，对方脸上那双漂亮的眉毛蹙成一座漂亮的山峰，随着自己的动作，金昇玟能够听到小穴被玩弄时渐渐变湿的声响。

“慢点……”他来回扯了两次，动作有点急切，黄铉辰的感受非常强烈，身体一下就不受控制地抖动起来。

好奇心如同无可阻挡的风一样流向金昇玟，黄铉辰和往常不同的样子像一个吸引着他的旋涡，他嘴边带着微笑，扯着跳蛋抗拒对方身体想要把穴口的东西吞进的力气：“这样的话就不可以了么？”

说完就把黄铉辰身体里的东西完全抽出来，湿哒哒的浅粉色跳蛋被金昇玟攥在手心里，电机已经没电所以已经不能够再震动。

黄铉辰的裙子被堆到腰上，内裤也被拽掉，金昇玟趁对方还处在跳蛋被拔出来的虚无感中，把黄铉辰从沙发靠背推到会议室的透明玻璃墙上，房间内有控制窗帘开关的遥控器，从房间里面可以控制外面是否能通过玻璃墙看进来。

金昇玟单边膝盖跪在沙发上堵着黄铉辰的身体，像真正的小狗对待喜欢的东西那样用舌头把整个乳房仔细地舔了个遍，等到对方开始迫不及待地把住他的脖子让他更用力一些的时候才顺从地含住乳头吮吸，用牙齿刺激肿胀起来的乳头。

他知道黄铉辰喜欢那样，被粗重一些的力气玩弄乳头的话刺激会更加强烈，他额头蹭着越来越热的黄铉辰的身体，本来就有些潮气，刘海打湿贴在额头上。黄铉辰被舔得舒服了，低头仔细看金昇玟的脸，糟糕得性感，口水混着汗液一同亮晶晶的，恨不得要和自己的身体融化为一体。

“铉辰……好性感。”他还没开口，金昇玟先说了跟她同样的话。

“昇玟也是……想要快点做。”黄铉辰的表情语气特别自然，恍惚间金昇玟察觉不到他们其实还在公司的会议室。

金昇玟却偏偏不让黄铉辰如意，专心在胸前啃咬，黄铉辰搡他的脑袋，说要破皮了，可哪知道金昇玟手里握着会议室的遥控器，说如果不好好做的话就要打开。

黄铉辰用半个手指头都能想到这是谁教他的，虽然知道对方不可能真的那么做，倒也真的产生出一些紧张，也才意识到会议室距离办公室并不远，刚刚都有些无法控制的呻吟音量又被自己压下去。

还好她比金昇玟更多经验，配合起来也同样得心应手，忍不住的还是金昇玟，很快改了阵地，握着性器在黄铉辰阴蒂上磨，还没等黄铉辰完全想要就顶进去。  
  
操。黄铉辰一边咒骂一边把腰放低，虽然带了套子但没有润滑，靠黄铉辰的水得话还要等一会儿，阴茎头部的大小让她觉得痛，被刺激得发不出声音，结结巴巴地让金昇玟慢点，说得很困难。

还好金昇玟足够体贴，从对方的身体里退出来一点，又在阴道口磨蹭了一会儿，一直等黄铉辰又变湿，开始主动吸住一些龟头，才又插进去，说：“这次含好。”  
  
她下半身紧贴着金昇玟的，对方开始在她的身体里抽插，每次顶到里面的时候外阴也能够被刺激到，从而下身就更加湿滑方便金昇玟动作。两个人纠缠着，乱七八糟的液体混在两个人身上，流到沙发上。  
  
金昇玟有点担心一会儿这些东西要怎么清理，但还是没忘记在黄铉辰身体里动作。

对方的敏感点靠前，要不要完全捅进去都能刺激到，可黄铉辰明明喜欢激烈的性爱，金昇玟偏偏折磨她慢慢地挺弄。她只能在沙发上别扭地主动扭腰配合金昇玟：“嗯……不要玩了……啊……捅到最……都捅到最里面了，你就快一点嘛！”

金昇玟手上开始用劲，掐住黄铉辰的大腿开始加快动作，他本来就无意使劲折磨黄铉辰，这次直接插进去顶黄铉辰的敏感点，动了几下就感觉黄铉辰又软了，摇着腰在沙发上晃动身体，沾了汗水的皮肤和沙发皮料摩擦出嘎吱嘎吱的声音。

金昇玟原本不是话少的人，只不过在黄铉辰面前喜欢收敛，这会儿掌控了场合，不逗对方又显得可惜了似的：“铉辰尼……上下两张嘴都很会吃呢，只不过……”

他凶猛地插进去，不顾黄铉辰有点愠怒但无法发作的眼神：“只不过下面的嘴吃的很好的时候，原本能说会道的上面的嘴，反而没用了呢。”

黄铉辰无法反驳金昇玟，要是在别的地方做，她这会儿肯定叫出声了，该死的就是决定在会议室勾引金昇玟的自己，这人看着笨，就在这样的事情上脑筋比自己灵活多了。

被玩弄也只是自己的选择，黄铉辰自暴自弃地抱着金昇玟使劲喘，反正做爱是为了爽，有什么好在乎你赢我输的。

黄铉辰的穴很湿，不用润滑的性爱就是在两个人连接的地方没有多余的黏腻感受，金昇玟每次插进去的感受都更加强烈，她被操得爽了就不想用力，任由他人摆布，金昇玟就抓着她一个劲儿地往里捅。

对方的汗水落到她身上，两个人皮肤上都因为汗水摩擦力渐渐变得大，除了有爱液做润滑的下身，其他挨在一起的身体部位都传来微微的痛感。

黄铉辰的身体热起来，同时甬道渐渐缩得紧了，她开始抖着小腿示意金昇玟，对方显然也很沉迷的样子，发出满足的喘叹：“嗯啊……我也快射了，嗯……”

金昇玟射出来的同时阴茎还被黄铉辰的小穴紧紧咬着，黄铉辰的高潮比他晚一秒，对方几乎完全依靠在他的身体上不停呻吟着，声音带着喉咙里因为快感诞生的呜咽。

……

中午发生了那样的事，金昇玟从回到工位就开始焦虑，他十分清楚黄铉辰不可能就这么轻易地放过自己，还没下班就听见熟悉的脚步频率从背后的楼梯间一直靠近到背后，和化妆品香味同时环绕住他：“昇玟啊，晚上去吃烤牛小肠？”

她笑着搂住金昇玟的肩膀，和其他的同事开起玩笑来，金昇玟和人事的女老大关系走得亲近，是很多人都羡慕的事，但他又一直强调两个人只是朋友关系，即使这样只会引来更多嫉妒的目光。

难得即使不用加班也会在下班后多待十几分钟的金昇玟准点下班，黄铉辰挽着他，两个人从电梯下负一层去，金昇玟开车，直接去黄铉辰住的小区。

吃牛小肠是不会发生的事，因为挑食的黄铉辰不吃牛小肠。因为第一次金昇玟跟着黄铉辰回她家就是金昇玟提出续摊去牛小肠黄铉辰果断的时候，所以牛小肠是他们两个人之间的暗号，如果黄铉辰提议说去吃牛小肠，就是要去她家做那件事的意思。

出于某项不能够公开的约定，金昇玟不可以拒绝黄铉辰。

回了家金昇玟先去洗，黄铉辰趴在沙发上玩手机，等她再洗出来金昇玟已经自己做好了扩张，在床上趴着等黄铉辰。

她没有把头发完全擦干，打湿成绺的发尾还黏在肩膀上，看见金昇玟和中午上自己的时候完全不同，顺从又乖巧的样子就抑制不住眼里的笑。金昇玟背对房间门躺着，黄铉辰只能看清他背上深深浅浅的因为做爱留下的印子，深栗色的头发垂下去，脑袋圆圆的。

“昇玟是不是更喜欢这样？”黄铉辰把床头装着那套为金昇玟专门定制的器具往对方身上穿戴的时候问，虽然先前没有特别约定过，但是进了卧室之后金昇玟会自觉地用接受调教的态度面对对方。

他眼睛没有抬起来，不能够在主人未允许的情况下直视对方的眼睛，他说：“是，”是真心话，“更喜欢，更喜欢被……被主人调教。”

项圈和手环都是内部用绒毛包裹住以保护对方身体的软皮带，卡扣和链条是金属的，黄铉辰完全帮对方佩戴好，三个地方的链条最后都在她手里汇成一条用来掌握金昇玟的链子。她把两只手的带子捆到一起，所以金昇玟的两只手只能聚在一起，顺从地垂在腹部前面。

肛塞是小小的狗尾巴，黄铉辰捏在手里，让金昇玟看他，挑了挑眉毛，没有得到负面的反馈，往穴口里赛的时候也没有阻力，虽然皱着眉头但是进去之后金昇玟的表情没有很抗拒，身体也同往常一样很顺从地让黄铉辰玩弄。

从另一张抽屉里找到了小软鞭，黄铉辰往手上倒满了润滑液，叫昇玟自己来蹭干净，金昇玟凑过去半坐在对方的大手上，摇着屁股还要被对方说淫荡，但不做好准备，一会儿被打吃痛的又是自己。

黄铉辰让他半趴在床上，金昇玟脱光了但袜子还穿着，小腿的线条很好看，大腿根部和屁股明明是男的却比自己保持还要丰腴有力的肌肉线条。

他先轻打了几鞭，等对方完全适应了才加大了力道，起初鞭子的声音还很小，直到他渐渐用力，随着声音变大金昇玟也反射性地配合起她的动作，在她将要打下去的时候屁股都撅起来。

很快就留下几道很红的印子，臀肉也肿起来一点，黄铉辰站着用脚捏踩金昇玟的屁股，偶尔脚趾拽着肛塞挪动两下。

金昇玟叫得很大声，性器很快就完全挺起来蹭着床单，前列腺液留了好几茬，沾得白床单上都有非常显眼的水痕。

“我们小狗舒服吗？”黄铉辰这么问，声音里止不住的笑意，和金昇玟玩调教是他们两个人一同开启的所谓‘爱好’，她非常享受自己的角色，每当金昇玟在她的动作下有稍强烈的反应，就咯咯地笑出声。

“舒服……”起初只是命令和服从，身体上的支配也是渐渐才尝试的，黄铉辰是金昇玟第一个也是唯一一个发生肉体关系的女性，自然也不是由他操黄铉辰开始的，一开始他就是被黄铉辰吃的死死的那个。

黄铉辰牵着链条，打得满足了叫金昇玟从床上站起来，好让自己看看对方被弄得乱糟糟的屁股，红肿着，润滑液有些沾到鞭子上所以她中途又倒了一些，现在多的都流到金昇玟的大腿根，屁股上鞭子的印记也很清晰，她换手指轻轻地抚弄，金昇玟带着哭腔的声音就开始央求他轻一点了。

金昇玟本来以为黄铉辰今天玩到这样就会满足，穿戴假阴茎的行动被他当做对方很快就会操自己的信号。可是不知道黄铉辰没有像以往那样把他摁下去，而是继续冷着脸，打开卧室连接小阳台的透明玻璃门，叫金昇玟站到阳台上去。

或许是过于吃惊，金昇玟对于对方的指令产生了疑惑：“嗯？”他才问出声就被黄铉辰用软鞭又抽了一次屁股，快感依旧很强烈，这才知道对方是说真的，对着黄铉辰示意的脸，一步一挪地站到了阳台上。

时间正晚，黄铉辰住得小区也很偏僻，外面并没有人会看见金昇玟的样子，即使这样他还是觉得非常害羞，完全赤裸地站在外面也觉得有些冷，本来就抖得严重的身体这下更加不听主人的控制了。

金昇玟几乎是快要哭出来对着黄铉辰，切切诺诺地喊主人，问黄铉辰接下来要怎么做。

“昇玟小狗，扭扭屁股给我看。”

他照做了，同样身体因为耻辱感和快感矛盾的冲突，依旧很爽。手因为被绑住就只能垂在胸前，不能完全挡住自己光裸的大部分肌肤，如果想要遮住比较重要的部位，也会被黄铉辰拽着链子强行被拉起。他就只能站在可能会偶然被任何一个人看到的地方，做着黄铉辰想要他做的露出，为了让黄铉辰看清楚他的动作，侧着身体对着对方，摇动起已经被打得泛红，同时被倒上了润滑液所以亮晶晶的屁股。

“这不是也可以吗？我们小狗好淫荡，小公狗原来脑子里每天也都想着做爱的事情吗？”

金昇玟不受控制地哭，知道这样是他和黄铉辰接受范围内的调教也还是不受控制地因为屈辱掉眼泪。

“怎么哭了呀，小狗不是早就知道自己是个满脑子都是鸡巴的坏小孩了吗？坏小孩是不是要接受惩罚？”

金昇玟不敢说话，哭得上气不接下气只能喘气连带着点头，也不能伸手擦干脸上的眼泪和鼻涕，就一个劲地往回吸，可也没有办法阻止生理现象，干净的脸上糊满了各种各样的液体。

“这样做就对了，好乖。”

黄铉辰夸奖着他，自己就这样呆在房间里，坐在椅子上把全身完全展示给站在小阳台上往里望的金昇玟看，因此对方的阴茎硬得更加强烈了，可每次金昇玟想要伸手抚慰，手就被拽着链条的黄铉辰扯走。

“不可以自己玩哦。”黄铉辰用手抚摸着自己胯下的穿戴式阳具，这一款是双头的，不过插在她身体里的那头不大，只是握住外面的话她也同样会有一些感受，但另一边用来操金昇玟的尺寸就非常可观，“等会我会用这个把小狗操出来的。”

“呜……”

“我们汪汪的样子真漂亮啊，再让我看看，身体漂亮，声音漂亮，哭着的表情也漂亮，要是被路过的人看到，也想要一只狗狗吧。”

“呜……主人，主人真的喜欢这样的小狗吗？”

“对啊，最喜欢昇玟小狗啦。”

“呜……呜，那，那……那铉辰姐告诉我，告诉我有多喜欢。”

“让我想想……怎么告诉小狗比较好呢？小狗过来，进来吧，到床上躺着，马上就告诉你。”

黄铉辰轻笑着，把肛塞拔出来就挺着腰插进去，两样东西的大小和长度都相差甚远，虽然捅得很顺利但强烈的冲击还是让金昇玟扬起脖子适应了好久。

“昇玟啊，马上就让你舒服。”

“嗯，嗯……相信……相信主人……”

……

黄铉辰刚说的话不假，如果要描述自己对金昇玟的喜欢这本来就很难，因为她对其他人的感受也不尽相同，不同的事物之间又怎么进行前置条件就不公平的判断呢。但是她能够完全确定的是，刚才金昇玟表现出来漂亮的模样，如果有人真的想要一只同样的小狗。

“我不会让给别人的。”

两个人一同躺在床上，黑暗中捕捉到她的声音，金昇玟尽全力想要借着微弱的光看清黄铉辰脸上的表情：

“铉辰尼？想说什么？”

“没什么。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 关联篇目可以点击对应series查看，玟不一定每一次都在右，可能会出现左位的情况所以每一篇会好好打tag，在阅读时请确保完全清楚并且接受预警。可以进行选择性阅读，各篇之间有联系但互不产生影响。


End file.
